1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an audio output amplifier such as a headphone amplifier.
2. Background Art
In an audio reproduction system using a general headphone, as shown in FIG. 4, a headphone amplifier 1 and a headphone 2 are connected by an L channel signal line (3L), an R channel signal line (3R) and a GND wiring (3C) common to the L and R channels. The headphone amplifier 1 generates a driving voltage for an L channel speaker 2L in the headphone 2 provided between the L channel signal line 3L and the GND wiring 3C, based on an audio input signal of the L channel supplied from an audio source (not shown). Also, the headphone amplifier 1 generates a driving voltage for an R channel speaker 2R in the headphone 2 provided between the R channel signal line 3R and the GND wiring 3C, based on an audio input signal of the R channel supplied from the audio source. JP-A-2002-345064 discloses such headphone amplifier.